


The State of Things

by Yenneffer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 2 or 3, Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Third Person, possibly an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost perfect is never good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The State of Things

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched till half of the Book 2 so far, so this little drabble may possibly be an AU. I just thought it was unfair that poor Zuko had to face an ‘Avatar state’ on his very first meeting with Aang and Azula has yet to experience it (so, even though Zuko is not present and the drabble is sort-of Azula’s character study, it is still a tribute to him *wink*).

She’s perfect –

the form flows through her, the energy raging and tearing through her veins, the fire in her solidifying into this purest of powers (that-be, no past or future but this glorious moment of _now_ )

− it bursts free and the lightning goes out, out, out and through the air, cutting into other elements as if they were but an illusion of power (they are), as if they were _nothing_.

There is a fraction of a second where she is left behind the light and the force of it, only the sound of thunder, always following the blast.

She is calm and precise and _per_ −

(The Avatar is furious)

His anger is crystallised like the solid hail that pours in an avalanche from the skies, the rumbling of the Earth (old, ancient, and monstrous if you have enough time to marvel, and it is time for fear) echoes beneath his words of judgement. The wind tugs and whips, uncontrollable (for her, always for her, she _isn’t_ −)

The fire within her alights at his call, and the light invading her eyes compresses her body into hurt/toomuch/notenoughspace.

It’s a matter of now, no past and no future here.

His anger and power are palpable and complete as he stands there, the epicentre of the four elements and...

He is power itself.

She isn’t (perfect enough)

(−Him).

Now dies Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.

(there are no rumbles of thunder

following after her lightning,

meagre and incomplete as it is)

**Author's Note:**

> Err... so in my skewed head-canon Azula wanted to be the Avatar when she was a child . Or rather, to have his powers to use them for evil? *grins* If that makes any sense at all.


End file.
